Pergi ke Tukang Kaos
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: "mau bikin kaos aja kayak ikutan Running Man, banyak tantangannya!" Changkyu, Haehyuk, Ryeowook, slight Shindong. Humor geje lagi yang terinspirasi dari kehidupan author absurd. No bash no flame, semoga kalian suka :)
1. Chapter 1

Sebentar lagi musim panas. Nggak musim panas juga anggep aja musim panas soalnya author pengennya begitu. Hahahaha :p

Di setiap musim panas, sudah pasti akan ada festival musim panas. Untuk para siswa Universitas Shinki, ini sudah merupakan festival tahunan mereka. Oleh karena itulah diadakan rapat intern para anggota senat untuk mempersiapkannya.

"Yeah jadi sudah diputuskan! Proposal kan sudah mulai sebar karena anggaran kita membengkak daripada tahun kemarin. Mungkin karena temanya festival budaya jadinya kita harus cari sponsor!" putus Donghae sebagai sang ketua senat.

"Apa hubungannya sih temanya festival budaya sama cari sponsor?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya pokoknya mereka berhubungan entah gimana caranya pokonya mereka harus berhubungan!" kata Donghae.

"Harusnya kamu bilangnya karena temanya beda dari tahun sebelumnya, anggaran membengkak jadinya harus cari sponsor!" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ya udahlah Hyukkie, intinya cari sponsor kan? Kamu ngajak ribut ya?" tanya Donghae nggak nyantey.

"Kamu tuh yang ngajak ribut! Lagi diem aja ngajak ribut!" kata Eunhyuk sewot.

"Kamu duluan!" tuduh Donghae sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Kamu!" kata Eunhyuk balik menunjuk muka Donghae.

"Nggak usah tunjuk-tunjuk Nyuk!"

"Kamu nggak usah sewot! Kamu yang nunjuk duluan!"

"Tapi kamu juga nggak usah ikut nunjuk!"

"Ya gimana aku dong, jari aku ini!"

"Gimana kalo sambil berantem kalian beli makanan yang kita mau jualin? Enak loh, pudingnya udah aku makan 5.." kata Shindong sambil memakan puding yang ke-6.

"Kamu! Nggak usah cari ribut!" tunjuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Mereka malah sewot. Mending aku nawarin ke anak-anak aja lah jualannya!" kata Shindong sambil membawa makanan untuk danus mereka.

Sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertengkar, Changmin dan Kyuhyun malah main PSP. Anggota lainnya kemana? Pada nyebar proposal dong, biar keren. Hahaha.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Katanya mau bikin kaos panitia? Kenapa belum ke percetakan?" tanya Donghae sambil memegang muka Eunhyuk.

"Molla! Kyu, Chwang, bukannya kalian yang mau kesana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Bebas aja.." kata Changmin acuh, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih asik dengan PSPnya.

"Ya udah berangkat sekarang, nanti nggak sempet gimana?" ujar Eunhyuk pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya paling nggak jadi kaosnya, panitia pake kaos seadanya. Nggak usah pusing, Hyuk!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hyak Hyuk, panggil aku Hyung! Ya udah langsung telepon aja, namanya Wookie Ahjussi, katanya sih kemarin Yesung Songsaenim udah kesana dan ngasih DP. Jadi kalian nganterin desain aja ya," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Oke.." kata Changmin sambil menatap layar PSPnya.

Kyuhyun pun dengan malas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet nomor Wookie Ahjussi.

"Yoboseyo?" kata suara dari seberang.

"Yoboseyo, dengan Wookie Ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Neeee! Siapa ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Edan, cempreng banget dong suaranya.." batin Kyuhyun.

"Begini Ahjussi, saya Kyuhyun dari Universitas Shinki, mau nanya tentang kaos. Katanya Yesung Songsaenim kemarin kesana ya?"

"Oh Yesung Hyung? Ne, dia kemarin kesini."

"Nah, kami mau minta alamat e-mail Ahjussi, mau ngirim desain kaos.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kebetulan saya nggak punya e-mail yang gitu, datang aja ne! Di jalan blablablabla~" kata Ryeowook.

"Cepet banget lah ngomongnya!" pikir Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun heran karena ekspresi muka Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berpikir.

"Mianhae ahjussi, bisa diulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, datang saja ke jalan X no 179 ne. Ditunggu ne !" balas Ryeowook.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Kyuhyun pun mengajak Changmin untuk berangkat.

Setelah setengah jam mengendarai motor, Changmin pun berhenti.

"Kayaknya daerahnya bener, di sebelah mana sih Jalan X?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Gimana kalo kita tanya aja ke orang yang disana?" usul Kyuhyun.

Setelah mencapai orang yang dituju, Kyuhyun pun bertanya.

"Permisi, kalo Jalan X itu di sebelah mana ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dari sini lurus terus, lalu belok kanan," jelas orang tersebut.

"Ih Min, kok kayaknya orang yang tadi nggak meyakinkan ya -.-" sahut Kyuhyun setelah naik kembali ke motor.

"Ne, coba tanya ahjumma yang disana !" jawab Changmin.

Pelan-pelan mereka pun menghampiri ahjumma yang sedang berjualan tersebut.

"Ahjumma, permisi, kalo Jalan X dimana ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dari sini lurus terus lalu belok ke kiri," jawab sang ahjumma sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbelok ke sebelah kiri.

"Ih Jalan X dimana sih?" bingung Kyuhyun.

"Iya kan, dimana yah. Coba tanya ke anak kecil itu?" kata Changmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal *kalo gatal sih mungkin ada sesuatu disitu... #abaikan.

"Mian, kalo jalan X dimana ya?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada anak kecil tersebut.

Yang ada, bukannya si anak yang menjawab pertanyaan tapi malah teman-temannya yang ikut mengerubungi Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Gue serasa culik gini lah.." batin Changmin nyeleneh.

"Oooh jalan X sih di sebelah situ!" tunjuk si anak.

"Masa sih jalannya sempit gitu.." kata Changmin ragu.

"Tapi bener Min, plangnya Jalan X! Udah kita coba aja?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya dengan penuh keraguan, Changmin melajukan motornya menyusuri arah jalanan tersebut.

Jalanan itu cukup sempit untuk sebuah komplek perumahan elit. Jalanan yang penuh kerikil dan terlihat seperti jalanan desa itu membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun ragu. Namun setelah tiba di ujung jalan..

"Bener dong itu no. 179 !" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk nomor rumah yang ditempel di tembok rumah tersebut dengan menggunakan kertas HVS.

Kalo kalian mau tahu, rumahnya itu paling ujung, dekat sungai kecil. Di depannya ada rumah yang masih berdinding triplek dan ada juga rumah yang masih dibangun.

"Beneran ini tukang bikin kaos?" tanya Changmin.

"Kayanya sih.. tapi alamatnya bener Min!" jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut.

"Ah ! Annyeong haseyo! Mari masuk ! Jangan sungkan neeee!" sapa seorang ahjussi.

"Ini nih pasti Wookie ahjussi.." pikir Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, katanya mau pesen kaos ne? Desainnya ada?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ada, ini ahjussi.." jawab Changmin sambil memperlihatkan desain yang ada di laptopnya.

"Oh ne, bisa begini juga. Nanti minta gambarnya ne, untuk gambaran.." kata Ryeowook.

"Ah ne, nanti sekalian desain belakangnya ne ahjussi? Soalnya kami masih menunggu sponsor.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, baiklah kalau begitu.." jawab Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu nanti kami kembali lagi kemari, ahjussi," pamit Kyuhyun.  
"Ne, hati-hati di jalan ya!" kata Ryeowook.

TBC

**qyu said : nah ! ff ini beneran diangkat dari cerita nyata, pengalamannya aku yang kocak. sebenarnya kalo kalian ngerasa di bagian ini udah kocak, kayaknya itu belum seberapa dibanding bagian kedua nanti. hahaha. sebenernya pengen dijadiin oneshoot tapi aku ngantuk dan belum sempet ngetik, panjang juga, jadi dipecah aja. Yap, semoga suka. Review ya kalo mau dilanjut hehehe. **

**kayanya FF ini sih lebih ke friendship, nggak BL atau GS. hahaha. kalo itu sih tunggu karya aku yang lain ya~ gomawo ^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali kepada Ryeowook ahjussi untuk menyerahkan desain kaos beserta ukurannya.

"Nah, udah diprint. Dia minta gambarnya kan?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Ayo berangkat.." ajak Changmin.

**Setengah jam kemudian..**

"Aaah, kalian datang lagi ne? Ayo silakan masuk saja ne.." ajak Ryeowook.

"Ah ne, gomawo," jawab Kyuhyun lalu duduk di kursi dekat meja kerja Ryeowook.

"Nah desainnya kayak gini ahjussi.." jelas Changmin.

"Ah ne, jadinya diprint ya? Harus saya desain ulang di komputer kalo gitu.." ujar Ryeowook.

"Ah ngga usah ahjussi, ini ada kok mentahannya. Saya bawa laptop," kata Changmin sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya.

"Oooh, bisa pake flashdisk aja kalo gitu," sahut Ryeowook.

"Ah ne, saya ada flashdisk.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Ah ne, dimasukkin aja ke flashdisk terus ditinggal disini ne?" kata Ryeowook lagi.

"Gimana kalo ditransfer aja ke komputer ahjussi terus flashdisknya dibawa lagi?" kata Changmin.

"Aniya, ditinggal aja nggak apa-apa kok," sahut Ryeowook.

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun, dan pandangan mata Kyuhyun seakan mengatakan 'aniya aniya'.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruang kerja Ryeowook.

"Ah di e-mail aja, masalah desain kan?" sahutnya.

"Siwonnie, kamu sudah datang?" sapa Ryeowook.

"Ah ne, baru saja. Ya udah nanti di e-mail aja ya.." kata Siwon.

"Ne, nanti desain yang di Corel saya kirim aja.." kata Changmin.

"Ah jangan yang di Corel, saya minta yang mentahannya aja.." kata Ryeowook.

"Maksud saya ya mentahannya yang di Corel, ahjussi.." jelas Changmin.

"Siwonnie, memangnya mentahannya yang di Corel?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ah ne, yang di Corel juga bisa.." sahut Siwon.

"Ya udah kalo begitu. Jadi ukurannya gimana ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jadinya all size M nya 34, sama triple L nya 1, ahjussi" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ah, triple L kan gede banget ukurannya?" kata Ryeowook.

"Ya iyalah, itu kan buat Shindong hyung.." batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah ne, gwenchana. Memang orangnya juga gitu kok, hehehe," cengir Changmin.

"Ooooh, orangnya kaya raksasa ya!" celetuk Ryeowook polos.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar celetukan Ryeowook.

"Oh ya ahjussi, nanti masalah desain sponsor menyusul ya?" kata Changmin.

"Oooh sponsornya gini ya.." ujar Ryeowook sambil meneliti desain.

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Tapi kenapa disini ada POLO?" kata Ryeowook sedih sambil menunjuk logo POLO.

"Dia pasti minder soalnya POLO kan merk kaos terkenal.." batin Changmin.

"Ah aniya ahjussi, itu yang ngedesainnya cuma iseng. Cuma buat gambaran aja kok.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ngga ada POLO?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"Ah nggak kok, ahjussi," kata Changmin.

"Ah ne! Jadi kapan mau dikirim desain sponsornya?" tanya Ryeowook ceria.

"Moodnya cepet banget berubah dong.." pikir Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Secepatnya ahjussi.. Soalnya belum ada sponsor masuk hehehe," cengir Changmin.

"Ooh jadi yang di belakang kaosnya belum tentu ada gambar-gambarnya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ah ne, benar ahjussi," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kalo gitu semoga nggak ada aja ya, biar nggak repot!" celetuk Ryeowook.

"..." Changmin speechless.

Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan evil glare pada Ryeowook, namun sayangnya Ryeowook tak menyadarinya.

"Kalo nggak ada sponsor, kita yang repot.." batin Changmin.

"Oh iya ahjussi, minta alamat e-mailnya?" sahut Changmin mengalihkan keheningan.

"Oh ne, ahjussi telepon anak ahjussi dulu ya?" kata Ryeowook lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan heran. Nanya alamat e-mail aja segitunya..

"Ah ini dia, nanti dikirim aja kesini!" sahut Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan nama dan no telepon anaknya.

"Oh mungkin disuruh nanya alamat e-mailnya langsung kali ya.." pikir Changmin.

"Ditelepon aja ahjussi?" tanya Changmin.

"Ah nggak usah, smsin aja.." kata Ryeowook.

"Lukira desain bisa dikirim lewat sms apa?" pikir Kyuhyun kesal.

"Desainnya ahjussi.. Itu alamat e-mail.." kata Changmin.

"Oh e-mail?" bingung Ryeowook.

"Kayaknya kemarin ada disini kertas yang ada alamat e-mailnya.." kata Siwon sambil mengobrak-abrik meja kerjanya.

"Nah ini nih! Kesini aja," kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan kertasnya pada Changmin.

"Ah ne, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, ahjussi.." pamit Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Setibanya di kampus, mereka bertemu Shindong yang sedang berjualan untuk danus mereka.

"Pudingnya pudingnya ! Bolu, bacang, banyak yang lainnya, ayo beli! Buat festival, buat festival.." seru Shindong.

"Shindong hyung semangat banget ya jualannya.." kata Changmin.

"Ah ne.. Memang bawaan hahaha," cengir Kyuhyun.

"Ayo dibeli ! Yang mau beli, siapin uangnya ! Yang nggak mau beli, nggak apa-apa! Nan gwenchana!" seru Shindong lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Lagi nggak punya uang!" celetuk seorang mahasiswa.

"Kalo nggak punya uang ya udah!" celetuk Shindong sadis.

Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa orang mahasiswa mendekati Shindong.

"Kalian mau apa? Kalo mau liat-liat sama nawar, aku nggak nerima! Aku nggak nerima harapan palsu!" ujar Shindong.

"Ah ani, kami mau beli kok," sahut salah satu dari mereka.

Tapi anehnya, karena seruan Shindong yang 'agak absurd' tadi, dagangannya malah habis terjual -_-

..dan Shindong pun kembali ke ruang senat dengan muka bahagia sambil membawa keranjang dagangan yang kosong.

"Hyung ! Hyung nggak makan semua dagangannya kan !" sahut Donghae panik.

"Aniya, ini uangnya.." sahut Shindong santai.

"Waaah uang !" sahut Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku mencium kehadiran uang, ada uang yang masuk lagi?" kata Leeteuk sambil masuk ke dalam ruang senat dan menenteng buku kas. Bendaharawan sejati -_-

"Ah ini hyung.." kata Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan uang hasil jualan.

"Ah ne.." sahut Leeteuk sambil menghitung uang dengan teliti, sampai ke recehannya pun dihitung dengan seksama dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Kayaknya senat nggak salah milih bendahara.." pikir Donghae.

"Nah jadi gimana nih perkembangan kaos kita?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Changmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Mereka sibuk battle PSP.

"HUWOOOOY!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk dengan malas. Dia malah berjalan ke arah tasnya.

"Woy! Kok malah didiemin sih! Kalian &!&%&&!%))(!)*()#&"

Perkataan Eunhyuk terhenti karena Kyuhyun dengan santainya menyumpalkan pisang ke mulut Eunhyuk.

"Waw tenyom abis!" celetuk Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun melemparkan kulit pisang ke muka Donghae.

"Ah muka gantengku!" kata Donghae lalu berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat untuk mencuci muka.

Setelah Donghae kembali dari kamar mandi, barulah Changmin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oooh jadinya gitu.. Ya udah nanti kita hubungi lagi Wookie ahjussi kalo gitu.." putus Donghae.

(**Skip time, seminggu kemudian..)**

"Yap sekarang tinggal masalah kaos aja.." kata Donghae.

"Kaos dibayarin sama Yesung songsaenim kan. Jadi uang kas nggak ngurangin lagi!" kata Leeteuk.

"Ah ne, jadi sekarang ditanyain aja, masih bisa masukin logo nggak?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ooh itu lagi ditanyain sama Kyuhyun.." ujar Changmin.

"Gawat, Wookie ahjussi udah nggak bisa nerima desain lagi.. Nggak akan sempet katanya!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Oooh ya udah bisa kan pake transfer paper?" kata Changmin.

"Ne.. Iya juga sih.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya udah besok kita ambil kaosnya dari Wookie ahjussi, terus kita press aja logonya!" putus Changmin.

**(Keesokan harinya..)**

Kyuhyun dan Changmin terjebak hujan di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah Ryeowook. Untung mereka bawa jas hujan.

Sesampainya disana, mereka disambut oleh Ryeowook.

"Nah kan, kata saya juga jangan sore-sore, nanti kehujanan! Benar kan hujan!" kata Ryeowook yakin.

"Ah ne ahjussi, tadi masih ada pekerjaan dulu soalnya.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Nah ini kaosnya, 35 kaos ya," kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk sebuah bungkusan besar.

"Ah ne, gamsahamnida ahjussi!" kata Changmin.

Setelahnya, mereka menuju ke kampus sambil membawa bungkusan tersebut. Jalanan macet dan licin.. Efek habis hujan.

"Chwang, aku serasa ikutan Running Man gini.. Bikin kaos aja penuh tantangan!" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Apalagi aku, sambil nahan bungkusan gede gini sambil mengendarai motor.. Pegel badan, Kyu.." keluh Changmin.

Setibanya mereka di kampus, dengan bekal satu buah laptop, satu buah printer, dan empat buah setrika, anak-anak senat menjelma menjadi tukang kaos dadakan. Ada yang ngeprint desain ke transfer paper, ada yang nyetrika transfer papernya ke kaos, ada yang melipat kaos yang udah jadi..

Semoga festival budaya yang mereka rencanakan lancar ya :]

**-end-**

**qyu said : aha ! jadilah ff absurd ini.. garingkah? ngga lucukah? absurd kah? ini nyata dari kehidupan aku ini hahaha. Ada tukang kaos yang nggak ngerti corel? Beneran kejadian loh. Dialog Shindong yang lagi jualan juga dikutip dari kisah nyata aku itu :)) kehidupan aku memang absurd, seabsurd orangnya *plakk.**

**Nah, semoga suka dan nggak kecewa yaaah :) Boleh minta reviewnya lagi? ^^~**

Balesan review chapter kemarin:

- FiWonKyu0201 : ne, hwaiting! akhirmya beres juga kaosnya :))

- SeenaPark : ini udah dilanjut :D

- KyunieMin94 : serukah? hehehe. Semoga suka sama chap yang ini :D

- siimalind : kapan sih kamu nggak ngakak sendiri? manggil ahjumma pula, kurang ajar! #sledingtackle :p


End file.
